


Heatwave

by Katrina



Series: Genprompt Bingo [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: But they are dorks, Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, These dorks, i love them still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Grimmjow dislikes the weather. Ichigo makes fun of him.
Series: Genprompt Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, working on stuff.

“It’s so fucking hot.”

Shifting, Ichigo looked over the edge of his bed at the lump of arrancar that was sprawled out on his floor. Sometimes, his life was so surreal. The last time he had seen the man, he thought Grimmjow had died from the fighting. When the other popped up at random, in a gigai of all things, Ichigo had almost freaked out. He managed to keep that in check until he had dragged the other to Urahara to find out what the fuck was going on. 

Now it was just a thing that happened to him. Grimmjow showed up and made a pest of himself. 

Ichigo partially agreed with the blue haired Espada’s words. It was hot. Which was why they were both sprawled out in his room. Why Grimmjow decided to visit him, and then repeatedly do so, he had no idea. Usually they ended up in fights, which traveled all around the city. The only limit Ichigo had put on them was that they couldn’t damage people or property. 

That meant they usually got creative. But it had been...fun. He preferred sparring with Grimmjow over Kenpachi. At least Grimmjow could take a hint and stop when Ichigo called for it. That was a trick the shinigami still hadn’t learned. 

But when they weren’t fighting, it….

Ichigo’s life was -weird-. Yuzu had run into them while walking by the river at one point, and invited her brother’s friend home for supper. Ichigo had tried to stop that, but his little sister was a Kurosaki. Thus a force of nature when she was determined to do something.

Grimmjow was confused and wary enough of her to comply. Which was hilarious to see on Ichigo’s part. 

That was weeks ago. So nobody had even given a double take when Grimmjow had shown up and startled harassing Ichigo. 

“It’s warm,” the human finally agreed. “But you act like you are dying. Aren’t you from a desert?”

One blue eye cracked open from where Grimmjow was sprawled out on his floor. It had been a surprise when the other had appeared at his window, then crawled in and flopped out on the wood. There was barely even a snarl or an insult thrown Ichigo’s way. 

“Yah, I’m from a desert. Don’t you remember how cool it was?”

Thinking back on it, Ichigo frowned. It had been chilly in Hueco Mundo. Not that he noticed after a bit. Too much running and fighting. That warmed a body up real fast. And Ichigo vaguely recalled reading somewhere that deserts got really chilly at night. 

But that wouldn’t be fun.

“Still, you act like you are dying. Which, coming from you, is hilarious.”

He smirked down at Grimmjow, and got a slipper thrown at his face. Jerking back, Ichigo grinned as he heard a scoffing laugh from the other man. Well, this was kinda nice in it’s own way. Even when they were fighting each other, outside of when Grimmjow was trying to murder his friends, Ichigo had liked the arrancar. They were very similar in ways. 

Well, they seemed that way to Ichigo. And he hadn’t met a person yet he couldn’t fight into being his friend if he really wanted to be friends with them. 

But he could see Grimmjow’s point. It was pretty warm, and Ichigo was feeling a bit lazy. He stretched out on his bed, shifting so he could look down at the other. “Well, you are going to have to learn to adjust to some different temperatures. This isn’t even as hot as it can get in Karakura.”

The scowl he got at that bit of news totally made Ichigo’s night.


End file.
